venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Asylum Weaver
Asylum Kyte Weaver is the main protagonist of An Oblivion Tale, An Elder Scrolls Online Tale, ''and ''Another Skyrim Tale. Biography When Asylum Weaver first started hearing the voice of Jordan Frye in his head, he was locked up in the dungeon, evidently awaiting his death. He managed to escape with a bit of luck and some help from the Emperor. Since then, he has been roaming the streets and hills of Tamriel, and even crossing rifts to other realms, in search of adventure. Asylum seems to have a knack for getting himself into trouble, and has ended up in prison countless times. He is a thief, an expert lockpick, a killer, and in his younger years he was a pirate, though he never had a ship of his own. His reputation once caught the eye of the Dark Brotherhood, but Asylum never joined them. Asylum is a skilled fighter, incredibly strong despite his small stature. His primary weapon of choice is a sword (particularly a glowy sword if he can find it). At a very young age, he became champion of the Imperial City Arena, never batting an eye as he cut down his opponents one by one. In his later years, he took up using a bow and arrows, and began learning to fight as a mage as well. He particularly favors lightning and fire based magical attacks. Asylum is a rather quiet person, typically only speaking up if he has a question or snarky remark to make. He seems rather comfortable for the most part letting Jordan take the lead for most of their adventures, and finds great amusement in watching Jordan fail at simple tasks, especially when he knows he capable of them himself. He has a bit of a dark streak, and often seems to be unnaturally calm and unphased, but though he tries to act emo, he does ultimately have a good heart, and is unendingly loyal to his friends. Asylum was a vampire for a short time. Jordan was completely shocked when Asylum bit his first victim, and took a long time to fully process the new information. Asylum seemed to enjoy his new life for a time, fully embracing the life of a vampire. But after a while, it began to tire him - he missed the sun, he had horrible nightmares, people would refuse to speak to him, and he never managed to get enough blood to stay healthy. He eventually found someone to make him a cure, and he happily took it, free to walk in the sun once again. Relationships Sari Sari was Asylum's first follower. She simply started following him one day without warning or explanation, irritating Asylum greatly. For a while, he tried to get rid of her, but after a while he realized that she was incredibly strong, and would be useful to have around. Sari and Asylum eventually grew to be very close. Mimi Mimi was Asylum's first friend in Tamriel. They met at an inn, and Asylum opened up to her about his life story. When Asylum returned to the Inn much later, Mimi recognized him, and decided to start following him. Jordan was rather perplexed by this, but Asylum and Mimi got along well from the start, and grew to be very close. Lena Lena is Mimi's twin sister. Asylum and his friends visited an inn Lena was staying in, and when she saw her sister Mimi, she decided to follow along. She had a bit of a violent streak that only seemed to get worse as time went on. Asylum eventually had to start leaving her behind on his adventures as she started trying to murder his other companions, particularly Sari. Jayred (Jerry) Ice-Veins Jerry caught Asylum's eye one day, and whether it was out of genuine interest or just out of pity, he decided to befriend him. Jerry was a bit of an odd duck, loyally following Asylum around but never assisting in combat, always talking about his obsession with bones, standing uncomfortably close to Asylum whenever he stopped. He was rather creepy at times, but Asylum seemed to care for him anyway. Kajsa Underneath a bridge in the middle of a river, Asylum found the drowned body of a drunken troll who had killed himself out of loneliness. Asylum was deeply upset by this, and with Jordan's help, figured out a way to resurrect him. Asylum named him Kajsa, and loves him very much. Sigrid Dawnlight While not technically a follower, Sigrid was Asylum's ally/rival during his ESO adventure. She is Jessica Ott/Javott42's ESO character. Other Followers *Asylum's Identical Clone (MIA) *Clarisse (Tardis Companion) *Claris (Tardis Companion) *Martin Septim (Temporarily) *Bauras (Temporarily) *Jauffre (Temporarily) *Ushnar's skinned hound (deceased) *Adoring fan/Cecile (has not been seen since episode 105; possibly in a realm of Oblivion) *Gatekeeper 1/ Daxius I (deceased) *Gatekeeper 2/ Daxius II (last known location is the knights of the nine base) *Bubbles the unicorn (magical stead) *Sir Turtle the lizard-thingy (pet) *Jespar Trivia * Among the three Tale series characters, Asylum Weaver was the first to be revealed in a video that was not apart of the main series. While Vahl Aradur was revealed in the first episode of A Skyrim Tale and Cywren Caster in the last (later appearing more properly in the first episode of A Fallout Tale), Asylum was revealed in an episode of A Mini Minecraft Tale's ''Portal'' playthrough. * Asylum appears to have difficulty sometimes distinguishing between genders, and has many times accidentally mistaken a woman for a man. * Asylum has Pyrophobia and Phasmophobia, fear of fire and fear of ghosts respectively. Despite this, he made great effort to overcome his fears, even learning at one point to wield a whip of fire. *Asylum loves grapes, hourglasses, ships, and the ocean. *Asylum has a childlike giggle, which becomes apparent whenever he gets away with something wily or not terribly legal. *Asylum's hair grows very quickly, and he loves to wear it long. His companion Sari has a different opinion, and after his hair had grown nearly all the way down his back, she forcibly cut it with her weapon. He is seen again with long hair many years later during An Elder Scrolls Tale. *Asylum used to have a crush on an Imperial City citizen named Elisa Pierrane. He attempted a few times to flirt with her, but she continuously turned him down. On their last meeting, he seemed to have completely forgotten his feelings for her, as he was very concerned for Sari's well-being at the time. *Asylum has revealed very little about his past, but from what he has told Jordan, he used to sail with his father when he was a young boy, but something happened to him. Asylum warned Jordan about a band of pirates in Anvil once, saying that they were evil and they were responsible for what had happened to his father. He intended one day to get revenge, but wasn't yet ready. *Asylum is the second Tale series character to be seen aging forward. After Jordan was forced to leave Oblivion behind due to game issues, he rejoined Asylum in An Elder Scrolls Tale, and nearly ten years had gone by for Asylum. He looked much older, had facial hair, and had a new scar across his right eye. He aged once more at the beginning of Another Skyrim Tale. The number of years passed has not yet been confirmed, but Jordan seems to indicate that it has been quite a long time, stating his age to be anywhere from 35 to over 200. *Asylum's design is based upon Nathaniel, a character created by Javott for her League of Tyrants storyline. *Asylum shows many signs leaning towards him being on the autistic spectrum, the main indicators being: love for collecting and using things that shine (visually stimulating objects), has an intense interest in pirates and ships, very picky about the food he eats (not eating the grapes in The Shivering Isles, claiming they were fake), hyperempathy towards animals (getting immediately concerned for and attached to Kajsa), usually not speaking unless spoken to, and generally being very bad at being social. Behind the scenes Asylum Weaver was created for the Let's Play series titled An Oblivion Tale. His gender was first revealed in the 2016 episode of A Mini Minecraft Tale titled I BROKE IT!! - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 31, as was the fact that his theme song is being written. In *IMPORTANT* An Oblivion Tale Update, Jordan Frye announced Weaver's name and revealed his theme song, as well as official images of the character. Appearances Gallery Asylum Weaver 01.png|Asylum's original appearance from An Oblivion Tale Asylumweaver.jpg lesser amber armor front.png|Asylum's bumblebee armor red hair 1.png|Asylum's red hair phase Vampire Asylum healthy.png|Asylum as a vampire new emo hair.png|one of his many emo hairstyles arkhamasylum.PNG|ESO Asylum straight outta prison manly asylum full armor.png|ESO Asylum in armor b3482365ce54d658060a81f41ce28cbb.png|Asylum as he appears in Another Skyrim Tale HES RIPPED OH NO.png|Asylum is ripped in Another Skyrim Tale Category:Characters Category:An Oblivion Tale characters Category:Male characters Category:Pirates Category:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion characters Category:Jordan Frye Category:Former Vampire Category:Awesome Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Articles in need of better photos Category:Articles in need of an infobox Category:Another Skyrim Tale characters Category:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim characters Category:Mages Category:Protagonist